


Pitch Black

by Brennan4



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Pitch Black is actually a pretty good movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many fanfiction stories about Billy and Teddy's first time. This is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black

This was the third or fourth time I had decided to spend the night at Billy’s. They were curled up in their pajamas, watching some sci-fi film from the nineties that I couldn’t remember the name of. The first one with Vin Diesel as Riddick. Pitch Black, that was it. I’ll confess, I had stopped paying attention in the last 15 minutes, because Billy had grabbed my chest and was refusing to let go.  
“Teddy, you’re not paying attention, are you?” he murmured. He affectionately rubbed his forehead against my right shoulder.  
“Don’t blame me, you’ve gone into full on cuddle mode, it’s distracting.” I retorted. Bill shuffled and sat up a bit straighter. For about a full minute, he looked intensely at the screen, and I started following what was going on again.  
Then he plopped right back down on my shoulder and started rubbing my chest. I ruffled his hair a little, but still tried to pay attention to the movie. The bit where they realize that the monsters only come out at night and there’s about to be a total solar eclipse really hit me. It’s a good movie actually, and I recommend you see it. The plot is good, there’s a lot of tension, and Vin Diesel looks pretty hot throughout.  
Speaking of which, my boyfriend was being just about the most attractive person in the world. Granted, he was half awake, lying on my shoulder with his head tilted to the side, but he somehow managed to make it look graceful. The outline of his lean body showed nicely through his soft cotton shirt. Billy wasn’t exactly a muscle-bound athlete like the guys on the basketball team, or Vin Diesel, for that matter, but I liked that about him. He had just hit a growth spurt, and it looked like the rest of his body was trying to catch up to his rapidly growing bones. His muscles were stretched out along his body, defined but not bulky.  
I felt Billy moving and loosened my grip on him. He stood straight back up and put his hand on my arm. He paused the TV and looked me in the eye.  
“Is there something you would like to tell me?” he asked, his voice slightly slurred by drowsiness.  
“Should there be?” I asked back, a little bit worried.  
Billy laughed under his breath. “Well, I couldn’t help but notice you have a …”  
He voice trailed off and he laughed again. He pointed to my groin. Unfortunately, Skrull shape-shifting powers don’t make you immune to awkward boners, apparently. I was glad it was so dark, So Billy couldn’t see just how deeply I was blushing.  
“Do you want to do something about that?” he asked, his tone a combination between flirtatious and lethargic.  
“Ehrm-” I was on the verge of panic, but Billy’s reassuring adorable, smiling face kept me from having a full-on freakout session. “You see, well- I - I just…”  
I let out a deep sigh. “How big a nerd would I be if I said that I wanted to see the end of the movie?” I said sheepishly.  
Billy laughed so loudly that I was afraid he would wake up the rest of the Kaplans. “No, it’s alright,” he answered. “I wouldn’t want our first time to be clouded by you wondering about the ending of some movie. Totally kills the mood.” We both laughed and he put the movie back on.  
Billy fell into a deep sleep before the film was over, so any plans we may have had got put off for another day. Instead I just cuddled up to him and waited for the film to end, than I turned the TV of and dozed off next to him.  
We woke up together the next morning and made a pact not to tell anyone on the team about what almost happened, because we just _knew_ Tommy would never let it go.


End file.
